I Howl at the Moon (chapter)
is the 353th chapter of Urusei Yatsura Tankobon and Urusei Yatsura Wideban. Synopsis #Lum makes some Alien Tsukimidango for Ataru and lies at him about those dumplings are not made by her. #Ataru knows those tsukimidango are made by Lum while he intakes them and scolds her for dishonesty. Unexpectedly, Ataru changes into a wolf man and drives away Lum for giving him some treatment. #Ataru takes a walk at outside and try to scare some people at the street. While Ataru intends to scare Onsen-Mark at the nightwatch of Tomobiki High, Onsen-Mark also change himself into a wolf man, the reason comes from Lum's tsukimidango again. #Lum finds out the treatment of returning their original form, but the medicine is over bitter to intake, Ataru decides to escape. He puts his cloth onto the other dog that having similar face as Ataru to make Lum confuses. #Lum flows her tears and keeps apology to the dog. When Lum decided to take it home, Ataru appears himself as a werewolf form, Lum recognizes him and hugs him for showing apology. Plot Howl the moon (1).png Howl the moon (2).png Howl the moon (3).png Howl the moon (4).png Howl the moon (5).png Howl the moon (6).png Howl the moon (7).png On a full moon night, Lum follows the instruction of the cooker from the screen connection to make some Alien Tsukimidango for his precious Ataru by using advance pedalcooker that situated at her spaceship. Those dumplings are well served after several of processes, Lum tastes a bit besides the machine, she concludes that Ataru will love this taste. Later, Lum visits Ataru and brings some tsukimidango for him. In order to let him taste the moon gazing, Lum lies at him that she claims that those tsukimidango are not made by her. But Ataru does not feel that way. The moon shines brightly than the other nights, both of them sit at the top of the roof, taking some dumplings and enjoy. Ten arrives and Lum intends to share some moon gazing for him. While Ten asks her whether she made those dumplings or not, Lum concedes. Once Ataru hears it, he splits out quickly and scolds her for dishonesty. Lum claims herself that she tries the hardest to cheer him, but Ataru refuses and keeps consider her always adding troubles onto him. At sudden, Ataru's face changes into wolf, Lum realizes that perhaps those moon gazing are not suitable for humans to intake. And so Ataru drives away Lum and forces her to find a treatment for returning his appearance back to normal. Ataru's family feels upset on his transformation. Ataru's Mother says that his son becomes a tanuki man and it is really shame to meet the other people afterwards, but Ataru's Father claims that Ataru looks more like a dog man than tanuki man. Soon both of parents start the quarrel. Ataru decides to take a walk at the street for avoiding their meaningless quarrel with Ten. The main problem that Ataru concern is he cannot make a girl hunt by using wolf man form. He tries an experiment on a young girl who also walks on the street, but the girl runs away. At this rate, Ataru has an idea to scare Onsen-Mark for revenge. Ten tries to stop him, but it is useless. He quickly rushes to Tomobiki High to meet his teacher at the nightwatch. Unexpectedly, once Ataru opens the door, Onsen-Mark also in wolf man form, eating the leftover dumplings that made by Lum. Lum comes out from the back of the nightwatch with a pack of antidote that can brings a person back to human form. But the antidote is over bitter to intake, Ataru runs away again for avoiding Lum as far as he can. Lum tries to explain the effect of not taking antidote for Ataru, but he just do not want to listen. On the street, Ataru sees a dog that having a similar face as him. He takes off the cloth and puts it onto the dog. At the same moment, he hides himself at the back of bushes, leaving the clothed-dog at the wide park. Not longer later, Lum arrives with surprise expression that she thinks that dog is Ataru, she forces the dog to intake the bitter antidote. Lum hugs it for showing her apology, but Ataru never expects her tears slowly run down at her cheek silently. After several minutes, Lum stands up and tries to take the dog back home. Ataru quickly shows himself at the back of bushes, unluckily he is completely a werewolf form. Lum recognizes him, again she places Ataru into her warm embrace and asks him for taking antidote. Ataru seems agree to intake it. Back to Ataru's house, Ataru's parents starts another conversation about the appearance of clothed-dog. Although Ataru returns his form from wolf form, his lips seems to be take a certain time to recover. Characters in Order of Appearance *Lum *Moroboshi Ataru *Ten *Ataru's Father *Ataru's Mother *Onsen-Mark Notes #Onsen-Mark and Ataru face a situation similar to that in Ranma ½ chapter - The Ultimate Medicine. When both of them intake the antidote, their lips become swollen. The same thing happens to Saotome Ranma, when he intakes a bit of the spicy medicine. #Lum's Alien Tsukimidango appears like a regular Japanese tsukimidango, but their ingredients are different. Category:Chapters